YGO vs Pokemon Topic 4
YGO vs Pokemon is a project created by Icehawk in the Fall of 2008 to settle the debate about which is the better anime series once and for all. His goal is to watch one episode of each show per day and then write up his thoughts on which was better. This is the first time he has ever watched either. See also: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EPISODE 48 DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS- PART III Yugi figures out how to use special attacks, and defends his heart point area, to make the contest a bit more even. DIMENSION THE DICE!!! It can't be said enough damn it! Oh wow neat! Traditionally in card games, the only way to destroy a monster is do enough damage in one turn. In Dice Monsters, if you use defense mode, you can make it so you only lose so much HP in one turn. Interesting. Yugi is learning all the nuances of the game very fast thanks to the help screen. Awesome. I really think this game could be fun. Devlin claims Yugi can't get to his heart points anymore because he can't create a path anymore. Which doesn't make sense, I've seen people go on the other guys path plenty of times. See, now they are clearer. Yugi can advance into Duke's path, he'll just have to go through 4 monsters. Plus I doubt he can summon monsters anymore since you probably have to DIMENSION THE DICE off your own path. DIMENSION THE DICE!!! IT CANT BE SAID ENOUGH! Duke summons a Warp Vortex which can warp monsters from one side to the other. He needs one more warp vortex till it works though. Duke has a chance to summon another warp vortex but doesn't! Surprising twist, I thought for sure he'd do it. Now Yugi summons his own vortex and now has a monster near Devlin. Duke's rolls FINALLY aren't perfect everytime, two straight rolls where that happened! Now Yugi takes out one of Duke's heart points! 2-2! Now Duke has another HP down! 2-1 Yugi! Duke finally takes out Yugi's monster. And the episode ends. Overall: DIMENSION THE DICE!!! I mean... I thought it was fun, the rules are pretty logical, it reminds me of the Paradox brothers duel in a way. I don't think DDM is more fun than the Duel Monsters duels, but this isn't bad filler at all. Good ep. HOLY MATRIMONY This better live up to the hype! Prehistoric Pokemon definitely didn't imo... Whoa! A sign outside of town says "Missing" and it's a picture of infant James. But wasn't James in that bike gang as a child? I guess thats what he did after he left this place. Whoa! James is FILTHY RICH. And he had a Growlithe at one point. WHY WOULD HE RUN AWAY FROM IT ALL? James Parents are dead, the mansion belongs to him. James doesn't seem to remember his childhood. He has to remember though if he doesn't want the mansion. Umm James parents EMERGE from their coffins. They faked their deaths to get James to come back and marry. They even have a girl for him to marry. Who looks like a Southern Jesse. She wants to like whip him or something >_>. Literally and figuratively! He's trapped in the mansion with her now, and James' growlithe comes storming to the door and wants in. Growly escapes with James! Growly saves James from the evil woman that wanted to marry him. James leaves and gives Growly his goodbye... awwww. Overall: This was a fun little episode. Usually I only like the filler when it involves battling, but getting all that back story on James was pretty cool, and it explains a lot on how James got into TR YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 48 Solid episodes from both today, but all the backstory on James was pretty cool and made for an enjoyable episode. I give the edge to Pokemon. Pokemon: 26 YGO: 22 EPISODE 49 DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS- PART IV GO DICE ROLL! I forgot to mention they always say that. It's almost as good as DIMENSION THE DICE!!! ps DIMENSION THE DICE!!! Duke uses the warp to get on Yugi's side of the field. Yugi places all 3 of his monsters in front of his HP, Duke eliminates 2 of them. He's down to one monster. Ummm I think Yugi is about to use the HEART OF THE DICE >_>. Duke has used the line "And now you see just why they call Orgoth the relentless" like 5 times. All of Yugi's monsters are dead. Yugi's HP is now very vulnerable. Yugi is down to 1 HP. Duke says when he wins he will show everyone what a phony Yugi is WHICH IS THE INCREDIBLY STUPID UGH. Yugi summons the Dark Magician! Wouldn't Pegasus be mad at Duke for stealing all his monsters? Copyright infringement? Dark Magician destroys Duke's best monster! MORE COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT. Magical hats is used. Now Magical Boxes is used to get Yugi on the other side of the field, and HE WINS!!! Duke seems surprised that Magical Boxes worked which made me laff. Duke is sad that he was a jerk. He agrees that Yugi really beat Pegasus. If Yugi had lost to Duke in a GAME HE HAD NEVER PLAYED BEFORE he would have been a fake, but since he won he is the real deal. Overall: There was some stupid stuff, and they always seem to get the right dice roll, which is even more ridiculous than always drawing the perfect card, but I still think DDM is fun. I don't think I'd want a whole show on it, but it was OK for one match. SO NEAR, YET SO FARFETCH'D This is a MUST WIN for Pokemon since YGO season 2 starts next ep. I will congratulate Pokemon on winning YGO season 1 however. Misty spots a Farfath'd! It's very rare. It's totally badass! Misty runs after it, but it gets away. It turns out it was all a ploy by Farfetch'd and it's master to steal Misty's Pokemon. WHAT. Team Rocket has a LICKITUNG?!?! SINCE WHEN!?!? Farfetch'd steals TR's Pokemon now. They said they lost their Lickitung. It has to be said... FAR FAR FAR FAR FAR!!! Now they try and make us sympathize with the thief. He "needs to do this to get by" because they are too weak to battle. Psyduck escapes from the thief's tent and they don't notice! FETCH FAR FAR! FAR FAR FETCH! They're gonna have a Pokemon battle to teach him a lesson that he doesn't have to steal or something? I don't know, we're finally getting a real battle so I'm fine with it. FARFETCH'D VS. BULBASAUR LET'S DO IT! Farfetch'd wins without his trainer helping at all! ARE YOU SERIOUS. Psyduck vs. Farfetch'd... haha. Psyduck wins. 4th wall broken! TR says "He tricked us two times in one episode"! Bulbasaur: 1 wins (Pink Ninja) 4 losses (Erica, Bike Gang, Ditto, Farfetch'd) Jesus why do they hate Bulba!!! Overall: Eh it wasn't that bad, but I didn't like it that much really. WHY DO THEY HATE BULBASAUR?!?! Farfetch'd rules BTW. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 49 The DDM saga ends and it was a reasonably fun conclusion I thought. Pokemon had an OK filler thanks to Farfetch'd being awesome, but I think YGO was just a bit better. Pokemon: 26 YGO: 23 EPISODE 50 THE MYSTERY DUELIST- PART I Ohhh **** it's season 2!! I guess the pharoh doesn't know much about himself, he doesn't just hide his past. Yugi is STUPID and gives his millenium puzzle to a mysterious guy. HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE HOLY ****! So it's stolen now. Way to go bro. Bakura shows up and is gonna track the thief down with his ring, so he can get another millenium item. Yugi is going to duel the thief for the millenium item... which doesn't make sense. Ohh ok, the thief wants its power, but if its gonna work he has to win it in a duel. Blah, still only 2000 LP!!! It turns out the thief is BANDIT KEITH. But there's something different about him, his voice and eyes are different. Ahh bandit Keith is a mind controlled slave. Keith is easily in control early, he suxxx without Yami. They keep playing multiple monsters in a turn, I guess it's suddenly legal! Keith is down to 1250, Yugi has Gaia + Curse of Dragon fused. Yugi is down to 1800. I love when villains tell the good guys to "just surrender" as if it's gonna happen. Keith is down to 500! Yugi is playing well without the spirit. The guy controlling Keith remains confident though. Meanwhile, Yugi's friends continue to look for him. And Bakura is around somewhere... KEITH IS CHEATING AGAIN NOOOOO. Well, the guy controlling him is, but thats a Keith thing to do. If it's some sort of magical ritual that you need to win a duel to take someone's millenium item, logically, wouldn't cheating break that ritual? Just sayin. Keith uses a ritual to summon a super strong monster, 2800 AP. Summoned Skull dies, Yugi is down to 1500. Overall: Pretty disappointing start to season 2. The lead up to this duel is absolutely ridiculous and stupid. I cannot believe Yugi would do that. And the duel hasn't been particularly interesting or good so far. Meh episode. This guy controlling Keith does intrigue me some however. Who gets to keep Togepi? Man I love when they play old school Pokemon music in the show, it makes me feel all nostalgic. And yesss, they are about to talk to Oak! LMAO Muk rules!!!! Oak is having problems taking care of him. Ash's Pokedec is getting upgraded. It will also have a new voice, so this is basically put in here because they got a new VA I'm guessing >_>. THEY MENTION A GYM!!! They consider heading to Cinnabar island and Cinnabar gym. Oh god, they say it's pretty far away. TR steals the egg! After filler there's a big fight between them over the egg. They save the egg and now it's hatching! It's a weird looking Pokemon, half of its body is egg. Weird. They are gonna have a 4 way tournament to determine who keeps Togepi. Meowth, Ash, Brock and Misty. Onyx vs. Meowth! Onyx has the early advantage, but Meowth uses buckets of water to win! Meowth wins! Ash vs. Misty, this could be good. BULBASAUR vs. PSYDUCK. lol Psyduck owned Misty. LMAO!!! Bulba licks Psyduck's head, and then tickles it. Best battle ever! Ash wins! I'm not counting that match in the records >_>. Pikachu vs. Meowth in the finals. Pikachu wins easily!!! But uhh Togepi still likes Misty the most. I have a feeling I'm really gonna hate Togepi. I hate babies in real life >_>. Overall: The tournament was pretty fun, but other than that, weak episode. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 50 I didn't like either episode very much, but Pokemon had a semi-fun little tournament, which was the only redeeming factor of either episode, so I give Pokemon the edge! Pokemon: 27 YGO: 23 EPISODE 51 MYSTERY DUELIST- PART II Thanks to cheating, Keith uses stop defense on one of Yugi's weak monsters, and now he is down to 400. Hot damn. Keith has like 3 trap cards down right now, and he switches his monster to defense mode. Which is a weird move but likely has to do with the face down cards. Ahh this is why. Yugi plays DM in defense mode with magical hats. Magical hats is destroyed with a trap, and now Keith plays a card that switches everyones position on the field. So now everything that was in D mode is in A mode. The attack is countered with Mirror force, but the mirror force is blocked back! DM dies, Yugi is down to 100, it cost keith half of his life points so he is down to 250. If this didn't feel like such a filler duel I'd be more into it, but this isn't bad so far. Bakura finds the place where Yugi is dueling. Keith plays a magic card that can destroy any monster on the field, but Yugi uses Living arrow to counter it and eliminate Keith's best monster. Bakura breaks the spell, Keith is fighting it now. OH ****! Keith loses control again, and Keith destroys the Millenium puzzle. Bakura now shows up and says "Well thats enough of that!". God what a loser >_>. Oh no! Bakura has a piece of the puzzle! That ass! He transfers some of himself into the piece. I'm not sure how I feel about that right now. While trying to fight off the mind control, Keith breaks ****, and starts a fire. Yugi's puzzle is chained to the arena and he can't get it off... so he goes to work SOLVING THE PUZZLE AGAIN. XD. Anyway, Joey and Tristan show up now. They arrive to save the puzzle and Yugi's deck >____>. I guess that makes sense, he fights evil with that deck! Overall: Half of the episode was a pretty good duel, the other half was a kinda crappy rescue scene. I really don't know how I feel about Bakura implanting part of himself in the puzzle. My gut reaction was being annoyed because I don't feel like seeing something stupid like Yugi turning evil or whatever. I don't know I guess we'll see. BULBASAUR'S MYSTERIOUS GARDEN An episode devoted to Bulba! Holy ****! that must mean he loses like 3 times instead of once! The announcer mentions Cinnabar gym, yess, any episode now?!?! And Ash is getting in a battle to start the show! Versus a forester guy. Bulbasaur vs. Rhyhorn! LETS SEE HOW BADLY BULBA LOSES THIS TIME!!! Bulba gets owned by a Take down attack. Brock talks about how deadly it is. Bu;ba has a huge lump on his head. Ash tries to make Bulba return so he can make his W-L record even worse... BUT BULBA REFUSES!! HE DODGES THE POKEMON RETURN LASER! WHAT A BADASS!!! BULBASAUR USES RAZOR LEAF AND VINEWHIP AND WINS!!! OMG YESSSS!!!!! LMAO! Brock says "Bulbasaur can just never settle for being second best, can he Ash?" that literally made me laugh out loud. That's awesome. Bulbasaur looks hurt after the match. It's not hurt, it just is close to evolving. Brock says Ash shouldn't be surprised because Ash has done such a good job training it... HAHAHAHA. Apparently there's a ceremony every year where Bulbasaur go to evolve. Bulba seems reluctant though. But then a bunch of bulbasaur vine whip tie him and carry him away. They arrive at the garden where the evolution takes place. A Venasaur emerges! Now the Bulbas start evolving, but Ash's Bulba doesn't seem so sure.... Where are all their trainers anyway!?!?! Ash's Bulba fights off the evolution. VENASAUR IS PISSED. SO ARE THE IVYSAURS. OH SNAP. Vena goes to vine whip Bulba! ASH TAKES THE VINE WHIP! Now TR shows up. They capture everyone but Bulba. OH ****! BULBASAUR IS GOING FOR SOLAR BEAM! It's like the spirit bomb from DBZ but even more epic!!! OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! The Venasaur now respect Bulba. Awesome stuff. Bulbasaur: 2 wins (Pink Ninja, Lumberjack) 4 losses (Erica, Bike Gang, Ditto, Farfetch'd) Overall: Yesss, an episode devoted to my favorite Pokemon. Bulba just was all kinds of awesome all episode. And that solar beam? Easily one of my favorite Pokemon moments so far. Great episode! YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 51 geeez, YGO is 0-2 in season 2! Pokemon wins this one easily. Yugioh was pretty good one half and pretty suck the other half. Pokemon was awesome from start to finish, that Solar Beam was EPIC!! YES BULBASAUR!!! Pokemon: 28 YGO: 23 EPISODE 52 THE PAST IS PRESENT We see an egyptian girl with a millenium item, it's a necklace, I think it lets her read minds. She has brought her egyptian collection to town. Whoa, she personally invites Seto Kaiba. IS HE GONNA GET A MILLENIUM ITEM!?!?! In a way thats always been his one weakness. Pegasus apparently made really strong cards. I think the chick is gonna give it to Kaiba. So in the past there was an evil sorcerer who fought the Pharoh for control of the world with Duel Monsters. The pharoh is Yugi obviously... and the sorcerer is KAIBA. The sorcerer used Blue Eyes and the Phraroh used DM obviously. Kaiba is shocked. Kaiba gets sent back in time with the Millenium Necklace and witnesses a duel between the sorcerer and the Phraroh. LOL, it seems that 5000 years ago they played by the correct Duel Monsters rules! Sorcerer Kaiba had to sacrifice two monsters to summon the Blue Eyes. ... Apparently Pegasus made some Egyptian God Cards but he never used them because he was afraid their poweer would overwhelm him. Yeahhh that was a good way to write them out of a plot hole... not really >_>. WTF. Pegasus had this egyptian girl BURY these DUEL MONSTERS FROM A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME BECAUSE THEY COULD DESTROY THE WORLD?!?! LOLOLOL. Anyway "rare hunters" found the cards. The chick wants Kaiba to start a tournament to attract the people with the cards. And she gives Kaiba a super rare card, something the tormentor. Except she wants it back after the tournament. Overall: Eh, it sets up the tournament but I don't think it's that great of a story episode. We already knew most of that stuff except that Kaiba was in the past too. Most of it was Kaiba learning things we already know. The whole thing with the Egyptian God cards seems ridiculous to me. Destroying the world? Seriously? I guess Kaiba will now be going for the other 2 to make an unstoppable deck. PRINCESS VS. PRINCESS Umm it's princess day which means the guys have to do whatever the girls tell them? James asks how thats different from any other day LOL. Misty is being a *****. Not like thats any different for most girls... >_>. Oh wow that was random! Lickitung appears and starts eating things Jesse bought. So she captures it. TR finally has a new Pokemon! Jesse and Misty are gonna compete in a Princess festival. Yess a Pokemon tournament will also decide the winner. Too bad Misty is gonna be tough to cheer for >_>. Misty is gonna use Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and then her own Pokemon. Trying to only catch Pokemon of one type was always so illogical to me, and I guess Misty realizes that! LOL, Bulba owns like four Pokemon. I'm not gonna count this. Jesse has Weezing, Arbok, Meowth, and I assume Lickitung. Whoa! Arbok actually doesn't look like a joke as it owns Primeape! Misty vs. Jesse in the finals. It's funny to think of jesse winning. Pikachu owns 3 of Jesse's Pokemon. Now it's time for Lickitung! Pikachu gets owned by Lickitung. Now Bulbasaur gets owned. Sigh. Now Vulpix gets owned! Now Staryu comes out... BUT PSYDUCK COMES OUT. Psyduck is unaffected by Lickitung's lick! Psyduck gets a headache and wins! Overall: Kinda stupid, but the tournament was kinda fun. So I guess it wasn't that bad of an episode YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 52 Wow, I'm gonna have to give another win to Pokemon. The way YGO tried to write themselves out of the Egyptian God Card plothole was dumb. And the episode overall was kinda boring. Pokemon had a fun tournament at least. Pokemon wins! Pokemon: 29 YGO: 23 EPISODE 53 STEPPIN' OUT Tristan wants Serenity... and tells Joey that basically... lolol owned. Umm Tea is gonna HANG OUT with the spirit tomorrow to try and help him remember his past? Thats hilarious to me >_>. The spirit is gonna go on a date! XD!!! Yugi makes the spirit take over. The spirit actually kinda cracks a joke for once." YUGI YOU CAN'T DO THIS... THIS ISN'T A DUEL!!" The spirit starts getting kinda emo. Not a good move on the first date dude... Tea and Yami do date things. And then Yami goes and trades Duel Monster cards. YOU'RE SO ONE DIMENSIONAL DUDE!! Tea is about to challenge some dude to DDR, they talk trash, and this is considered a climatic enough moment to go to commercial break for. Surely the viewers will be TORTURED for that 3 minute break, wondering if tea will win at DDR. Instead of "NOW IT'S TIME DO DUEL" we get "NOW IT'S TIME TO DANCE!!" Man I wish I could be a brooding tortured soul and still get chicks. Umm the dude Tea beat in dancing COMES BACK and asks for a rematch in DUEL MONSTERS. LMAO, if Yugi wins the guy can never bother Tea again. If he wins, Tea has to go on a date with him! They then play scary music and cut to commercial break. This episode is so unintentionally hilarious >_>. They are having an awful duel. They TRY and create some drama but uhh it's really not working. Filler duels in Yugi just rarely work. It's 1200-1600 in favor of Yugi. Yugi is winning 750-1600. Now Johnny gives up when he finds out who Yugi is exactly. Tea gives Johnny a huge lecture on giving up which is funny >_>, which includes "How many friends do you have?" Now they are headed to the Egyptian exhibit... Overall: First half of the episode was a pretty awful date sequence, though kinda funny in a way. Second half was an awful duel and LIFE LESSONS. I am looking forward to Yugi possibly meeting with Egyptian girl in the next ep though. THE PURR-FECT HERO It's uhh kids day. They let the kids play with their Pokemon. There's one emo kid. He says he only wants to meet Meowth. TR comes in and uses a cheap magic trick to steal Pikachu. TR drives off but Pikachu is still there. But EMO KID is gone! Emo kid is with TR accidentally. The kid is super happy to see Meowth, he thinks it's the one that saved him from a Beedrill in the past. TR decides to lie to the kid to make him happy. Hilarious image of Meowth as a super hero >_>. So TR pretends to be predators and Meowth saves the day and brings emo kid back. He then runs off and Ash and crew follow. TR confronts them. WHOA! The real Meowth that emo kid loves comes back and saves them again from a falling rock after TR gets owned. Overall: Pretty boring up, some of the Meowth stuff was OK, but I don't know, pretty meh episode. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 53 This is kinda tough, as both eps were pretty awful. But YGO was just really stupid and corny. Pokemon was kinda fun if uneventful at times, another win for Pokemon! lol Pokemon: 30 YGO: 23 EPISODE 54 OBELISK THE TORMENTOR They find the tablet that Kaiba saw at the egyptian collection. Ishizu now appears and calls Yugi "my pharoh". So the necklace can look into the past and future. It's weird that Ishizu is helping both Yugi and Kaiba. Whos side is she on? Kaiba invented a new duel disk system, I like it more than the old one. It doesn't look like Beybladez anymore. Kaiba is testing the system. I guess the new disk system can physically hurt you? Kaiba is dueling a robot.... 4000 LP baby!!!! And they introduce the new rules, the robot sacrifices two monsters to summon Blue Eyes. It's funny that Kaiba set up these new rules because it gives him a disadvantage with Blue Eyes. I imagine he got the inspiration from the flashback where the sorcerer had to do it to summon Blue Eyes. My god I'm practically WETTING MYSELF over the new rules! The robot summons three Blue Eyes, and makes Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Kaiba is ****ed! Fusion monsters can't attack on same turn they are fused now, sweeeet. Kaiba sacrifices THREE monsters to summon Obelisk. Then Obelisk absorbs power from two more of Kaiba's monsters, and beats the robot in one attack. That must mean Obelisk's attack was like over 9000! Or over 8000 at least >_>. They are gathered at like town center, and run into Mai! They are here to learn about the tournament. Cameos from Weevil and Rex! LOL at them being in the tournament. MAKO sighting! Oh snap! The loser of a duel has to give up their rarest card. That could be interesting, but it could also mean there's no way Yugi loses. The tourney starts in one week! The rare hunters are headed for the tournament... Overall: Very enjoyable set up episode, OMG THE REAL RULES AND 4000 LP YESSSSSSSSSSSS. We'll have to see how the rare card giving up thing works out. It could be fun because it'll spice up Yugi's deck. And where's Joey? Is there not gonna be a secondary duelist this time? Maybe Mai I guess... THE CASE OF THE K-9 CAPER! Wow, this sounds like a great episode! *snicker* The announcer still mentions Cinnabar Gym. UGHHH CMON GUYS. QUIT THE TEASING!!! Oh snap it's Jigglypuff! Ash and crew really need to start like... travelling under cover of night... covering their tracks, not lighting fires. They have like a million stalkers! WTF! They come across a thief, and he has a gun! 4kids what happened to you!?!? I can't be seeing this! Oh, it was all a drill to train the Growlithe to be police Pokemon. Ash decides he wants Pikachu trained like a police pokemon. They are getting their ass kicked and Pika isn't having a good time. Now TR comes and wants to steal some Pokemon. Wow, they have a clever plan. They use gas that changes everyones voice to high pitched. Then they use a voice changing thing to make the Growlithe do their bidding. WOW I can't believe TR had a good plan! TR tries the same thing on Pikachu but it doesn't work because according to Brock "Pikachu and Ash have a connection in their hearts" or something like that. Pikachu fights off like 10 Growlithe. But gets tired, JIGGLYPUFF enters, and then leaves in a second... wtf >_>. Anyway, eventually the Growlithe realize what TR is doing and they turn on them. Ash decides he likes Pikachu just fine as he is... yawn morals. Overall: TR's plot was surprisingly clever, but overall this was still total filler. I'll give it "just barely OK" status. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 54 After DK ended, YGO has just been having a real hard time. As BC looks primed to start, it seems the bleeding may have finally stopped and YGO COMEBACK TRAIL part 2 is about to begin! YGO gets the win relatively easily. Pokemon: 30 YGO: 24 EPISODE 55 STALKED BY THE RARE HUNTERS Joey is pissed that he wasn't invited to Kaiba's tournament. But I guess he's going to join anyway. He shows his love for Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yeah, he's definitely losing that thing sometime in the tourney >_>. Not that it's really that great of a card honestly! They go to sign up. Yugi's rank is 5/5 stars. Joey's is 1/5. So he can't register. However, I guess the guy registering people is a rare hunter. He says his master wouldbe interested in Red Eyes, so he fixes it so Joey can enter. Joey gets trapped by Rare Hunters. Instead of running away, he decides to duel. Good god >_>. Joey is about to lose Red Eyes earlier than I predicted! This duel probably serves as another intro to the battle city rules. Meanwhile, while Joey is having a great time dueling, Serenity is waiting for him to come, crying, way to go *******! YESS I JUST SAW A DIRECT ATTACK! Rare Hunter is down to 2500. Joey is easily in control early, which means he's definitely going to lose, sigh. Joey has 2 monsters out, one with 2000 AP and one with 1500, he sacrifices them for Red Eyes. Personally I woulda waited till I had 3 monsters on the field to put him out there, but whatever. Yep, just as I thought, the Rare Hunter has been going easy on Joey. WHOA, the rare hunter summons Exodia! What a lame duel finish. Just like that Joey loses. This rare hunter has 3 sets of Exodia in his deck. Man, thats lame. After an edited out punch, the rare hunters take Red Eyes. LMAO Serenity is a *****. She won't open the door for the doctors because Joey isn't here, now she won't open it when Joey finally does make it. Finally, Joey comforts Serenity, she has the operation, and it went well. Overall: I guess we got one more pretty meh episode before the fireworks begin. It's nice to see the real rules in effect but that was a pretty awful and predictable duel, it was so obvious Joey was losing Red Eyes. Thumbs mostly down. POKEMON PAPARAZZI Godddd can we get to a gym? Or have something important happen today? Please? They are eating rice balls, and they actually CALL THEM RICE BALLS. This time. In an earlier ep they were eating some and they called them "Jelly donuts". Ash sees what he thinks it's a gun and clears everyone out. This makes Togepi cry, and makes Misty be a *****. **** babies! Anyway, someone was actually trying to take pictures of them. His name is snap. LOL, this episode spawned a whole spinoff game eh? Snap wants a picture of Pikachu badly for some reason. He won't say why. Anyway, they continue on I guess. Umm TR told Snap, dressed as old people, that they wanted him to "capture" Pikachu, Snap thinks that means a photo... LOLOL. TR realizes he's a photographer >_>. They steal Pikachu, but then TR gets owned. I think Snap is voiced by Gary's VA by the way, he looks similar too. Overall: Wasn't the worst filler ever, but geeez, I'm getting tired of pointless episodes. Thumbs mostly down. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 55 Jesus, ANOTHER total filler episode by Pokemon. It's not like every non gym episode has to be filler. Stuff can happen, Pokemon can be caught, etc. YGO wasn't that great either but at least it's going somewhere. YGO wins. Pokemon: 30 YGO: 25 EPISODE 56 YUGI vs. THE RARE HUNTER- PART I LET'S DO THIS! Wait, WHY DOES YUGI WEAR A DOG COLLAR? Is he a goth kid or something? I shoulda known from the hair... Yugi puts his belt on all fancy like, by spinning it around or something. That was weird >_>. Mai shows up at the center of the city and sees Yugi. Mai's new outfit now shows off even more skin! Rex, Maki and Weevil show up... YAWN!!! Kaiba shows up and explains the rules again, and says he will be competing. He says the eight best duelists will win and go to finals, which will be at a hidden location. Rex: Well... How do we find it then? Mako: No one will show up to the finals if no one knows where it is! Thanks guys. You need 6 locater cards to find the finals. I guess you wager locater cards like you wagered star chips last time. Yugi and Joey find the Rare Hunter, this time Yugi will face him as the hunter wants DM. NEW TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE!!! I don't know if I like it as much... This is lame though. Yugi won't even strengthen his own deck if he wins this duel, he is just helping Joey out! I was cheering for Yugi having a sweet deck. The rare hunter plays graceful charity already. Damn, I think he might be cheating. He already has 3 pieces of Exodia. The rare hunter is once again playing defense. Yugi doesn't know that the Rare Hunter has Exodia because Joey can't tell him, or the hunter threatens to rip up Red Eyes. Now the Hunter has 4 exodia pieces thanks to graceful charity. What a coincidence that despite having 3 sets of Exodia in his deck, the hunter has still managed to draw no doubles yet! Remarkable! LMAO, ok he's not really cheating, but he knows whats he's drawing next because of his X RAY CONTACT LENS + INVISIBLE INK!!! He sees the next card is the last piece of Exodia that he needs... uh oh. Joey can't stand it anymore and is about to tell Yugi what the hunter is planning. But Yugi won't let him. But after that he figures out what the hunter is doing. But according to the hunter, IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP HIM!!! Overall: Pretty entertaining episode. I'm glad the tournament is starting, and the duel is fun so far. Good stuff. THE ULTIMATE TEST 24 episodes since a gym, wow. WHAT SNAP IS WITH THEM!?!?! LOL Misty mentions that Ash has won like none of his badges. Snap tells Ash about a place where you can take a Pokemon League admission exam and just get into the League... But then how would they fill more episodes?!?! So Ash is gonna take the exam, but it turns out you only can't take the exam with your own Pokemon. hmmm Seriously I like how Snap is just randomly traveling with them now. Oh and TR wants to take the exam. First is a written exam. Haha, there's a lot of references to old Pokemon episodes in the questions. Yesss! They are doing WHOS THAT POKEMON as one of the tests. I guess the point of this is that it's a pointless test. lol Ash didn't get any right on the written. Along with TR. LOL One of James' random pokemon is a PikachU! He brags about how he knows all their attacks by heart. James uses multiple Pokemon and gets expelled. LOL now Ash gets a Weezing. First Ash gets a Weezing and wins with it! That makes TR look bad >_>. Now Ash has ARBOK... hahaha. XD. Now it's Meowth! I was expecting Lickitung. TR keeps their Pokemon from the exam and now uses them against the Pokemon League guy. But uhh that was a bad idea because the Pokemon still obey the league guy. The Pokemon league guy tells Ash the test has to be restarted, but he thinks Ash could pass the test this time. Ash decides he's better off getting the badges his way, and it's a good lesson learned or something, cool. Overall: No idea why Snap is following them now >_>. Episode was fun, I liked it. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 56 What a shame for Pokemon. One of the better filler episodes so far, I really enjoyed it. But Battle City FINALLY started and it was a very entertaining episode. YGO gets another win on the COMEBACK TRAIL! Pokemon: 30 YGO: 26 EPISODE 57 THE RARE HUNTER- PART II Should be good! Im predicting Cyber Jar counters exodia. Or something that makes him discard a bunch of cards >_>. Yugi activates a trap card! It stops the Hunter from drawing a card this turn. Next turn Yugi plays a trap that randomly makes it so he hunter can't use a card in his hand for 3 turns. Now exodia's right arm can't be used for three turns. Now Yugi gets Summoned Skull on the field! Great! The Hunter has nothing on the field. But the hunter now plays Swords of revealing light. So now Yugi can't attack while the hunter waits for the right arm. Crap! What a duel! Yugi goes over the flaw of the hunter's deck, that he doesn't have other cards to protect him thanks to Exodia. I like all the strategy going on. Yugi plays a magnet warrior, 1700 AP. Hunter is drawing exodia repeats. If he was smart he'd play them on the field in defense mode, the extra ones. Thats actually quite a big flaw with the duel imo. Yes! The Rare Hunter uses my idea! Excellent, duel just got way better. Oh wow, Yugi plays chain destruction. Which can't destroy the head on the field, but can destroy the ones in his hand. So once Yugi can destroy the head on the field, the hunter is screwed. Now Yugi shatters Swords of Revealing Light. Then plays Monster Reborn to get one of his monsters back. Yugi attacks with everything directly and wins! What an epic finish! Well, I'll say it was a good duel, but a bit too short. Yugi realizes he was cheating, he rips up the Exodia cards. He's no better than Kaiba or Weevil! The guy that took control of Keith now takes control of the hunter. The control of minds guy's name is Marik. Joey lets keep Yugi keep Red Eyes, yessss. Although technically, the best monster card in Yugi's deck now is Summoned Skull imo. Overall: I like that Yugi is keeping Red Eyes, so his deck is getting stronger. And I liked the end of the duel. It managed to not be anti-climatic despite how short it was. The Marik dialogue was meh but thats it, solid ep. The Breeding Center Secret They are stopping for another break! NO WAY!! Snap is still with them, lol. They are going to check out a Breeding Center. I guess it's a reference to the training centers in Red/Blue. Misty leaves it there to hope it gets smarter or something. Misty wants Psyduck back so she goes back to the Breeding Center but it's closed. She goes in the back and SURPRISE SURPRISE IT IS ACTUALLY A PRISON >_>. WHOA, a different Team Rocket team is running this place. Thats crazy! We always hear about Jesse and James wanting to be the favorites, but we've never seen another actual team! They are obviously way smarter. Their names are Butch and Cassidy. Wait... Butch and Cassidy? REALLY 4kids?!?! Snap takes pictures of the place so they can show people the secret. LOL now Jesse and James break in to steal the Pokemon for themselves, unaware that it's a TR plan. Awesome! Butch and Cassidy's TR song is like the Jesse and James one except it Makes sense. Also, their team mascot is RATICATE!!! ummm WTF? James has a Weeping Bell now? And apparently it evolved into a Victory Bell. OUT OF ORDER EPISODES GOD DAMN YOU PORYGON!!! wtf. Ash and crew try and escape but Brock, Ash and Snap get trapped in a RANDOM cage that drops from out of nowhere. So Cassidy tells officer jenny that Ash and crew are the crooks since they are in a cage. Jenny doesn't investigate the warehouse or anything, she's just throwing Ash and crew in jail. GOOD GOING!!! Misty goes to get Psyduck back... she really loves that guy! >_>. Cassidy is gonna give it back it seems. Misty uses the distraction to get Pikachu in on the inside. Pikachu gets Snap's camera back which has the incriminating pictures. Meanwhile Ash is in jail. 20 years from now when the Pokemon fad dies and Ash is a washed up homeless man, he will be back here almost nightly with drunk in public charges. Apparently the running gag with Victory Bell is it constantly tries to eat James or something >_>. TOO BAD I NEVER SAW IT AS A WEEPING BELL DAMN IT! Jenny says the Judge is going to throw the book at them, you know, even with no proof and no investigation of the center... Misty gets them freed, the center gets exposed. They went down easier than Jesse and James do half the time! Oh and TR is digging their way out of jail at the end of the ep... LOL wtf. Snap is heading a separate way... I'm so disappointed >_>. Ash and crew continue heading to Cinnabar. Overall: This episode was about as ridiculous as a YGO (especially early DK) episode. It remained kinda fun thanks to some fresh bad guys, but I'm guessing they won't be coming back anytime soon, so oh well. Thumbs slightly up YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 57 A rare event as both Pokemon and YGO get a thumbs up of some sort from me today! However, YGO was still leagues better than Pokemon, so YGO gets the easy edge and inches ever closer to Pokemon. Pokemon: 30 YGO: 27 EPISODE 58 Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist- Part I Lately I've been kinda excited for YGO and not for Pokemon. Today it is the opposite. I usually hate these lame ESP type gimmicks. This is like the 4th duelist at least now who has used or pretended to use ESP. -Pegasus -Mai -Rare Hunter (when he knew what card he'd draw). -Espa Roba. Oh and REAL CLEVER on the ESPa Roba name. Rex Raptor's new VA is even more annoying than before. He loses to Espa ROba. Rex loses his rarest card for the 2nd time! lolol. XD. Joey challenges Espa Roba because he has 2 rules. 1. Never back down from a challenge. 2. ALways take on duelists with crazy dueling techniques. Tea is complaining that it's Day 2 and she still hasn't seen Yugi. She's worried how he's doing without his daily oral. But seriously, they have futuristic devices to play real life duel monsters with any place any time, and they dont have CELL PHONES?!?! NOBODY EXPECTS JINZO... lolol. Thats Espa's rarest card. Espa's "mind reading" takes forever. It's really slowing the duel down early. Joey plays an illegal monster on the first move (he needed to sacrifice a monster) . So he loses his turn. Espa directly attacks Joey and brings him down to 2600. Yugi is watching from a roof. He noticed a bunch of mini Espa's with binoculars. Figures. Yugi doesn't MIND CRUSH them all like he should... he lets them continue to cheat? wtf? What an ass! Apparently they got one of the cards partially wrong (it looks the same but is slightly different). So Joey knows something is up. He places 2 cards face down. Joey's monster has 500 AP, Espa's has 2200. Graceful dice brings Joey's monster to 1500. Skull dice brings Espa's monster down to 440. Espa is down to 2940. LMAO Mokuba runs in and yells VIOLATION!!! It's like that office linebacker commercial. Mokuba decides not to DQ Espa because he "protects his little brother from bullies" god how many times are we gonna see Mokuba-Kaiba Yaoi? LOLWTF. Apparently bullies at the school "respect" great duelists, so as long as he wins they leave them alone... >_>. It's kinda cool to see Joey standing on his own, being confident, and looking like a good duelist (for the most part). Espa says Joey can't "duel his way out of the paper bag" WHY DO THEY ALWAYS USE THAT INSULT?!?! Espa places a card on the field and ends his turn (yeah it's been his turn for like 5 minutes). Joey does 1500 damage. Now Joey's second monster attacks... TRAP. Mind control. The monster is now his. Espa summons Jinzo, 2400 AP. No trap cards can be played when Jinzo is on the field I guess. So Joey's trap is destroyed. Overall: I actually liked the dueling portion quite a bit. There was a it too much filler outside of the duel, but pretty good stuff. RIDDLE ME THIS IS THIS IT?!? FINALLY!?! They are on a ship to Cinnabar. I barely remember Cinnabar from the game honestly. GARY IS ON THE BOAT!!!! Gary says Cinnabar doesn't even have a gym! NOOOO! Oh and Jigglypuff is here. Some hippie complains about the tourists. He says trainers no longer comes. The hippie says the gym leader abandoned the gym. He gives them a car for an inn and leaves. They can't find a room anywhere. Ash is so hungry he could "eat a horse...a" He's so hungry he could eat a horsea... seriously?!? Gary us a major league ass to them. Man they are really building up to a Gary-Ash match! Jigglypuff comes in and makes them all go to sleep, owned. PUFFFFFFFF! The hippie rools. They find his hotel. TR attacks the Pokemon lab. Ash owns them. They saved a Primeape which makes me sad ;_;. MISTY NAKED (WITH TOWEL ACTION). They find a secret passageway in the hot springs a FIND THE GYM!!! The hippie is Blaine! RAAAWR! Predictable but cool. Whoa, Blaine is old. 3 on 3, much better than 1 on 1. Ninetails vs. Squirtle. Squirtle probably loses to "be unpredictable". yeah, he loses in 2 seconds... geeez. Charizard vs. Rhydon. This could be interesting. CHARIZARD LEAVES THE RING AND LOSES XDXD. Pikachu vs. Rhydon. Rhydon isn't affected by electricity. PIKACHU! THE HORN!!! LOL Pikachu wins by attacking the horn. Magmar vs. Pikachu. WHOA Magmar emerges from the flames! They are selling it that Pikachu is tired, I think he's gonna get owned. Magmar blocks the electricity. Pikachu is at the edge... Magmar uses his most powerful attack against Pikachu, Pikachu faces down the flame, and the episode ends! Overall: I like that they devoted 2 episodes to a gym battle. THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING TO DO!! The episode was super boring till the battle, but the battle was great so far. Thumbs slightly up. Yugioh vs. Pokemon EPISODE 58 Possibly a controversial decision, but the long filler before the battle in Pokemon bored me too much to give Pokemon the win. Yugi had its own filler between the Joey vs. Espa duel, but at least it was broken up. Yugioh edges out Pokemon, and gets another episode closer on the comeback trail!! Pokemon: 30 YGO: 28 EPISODE 59 ESPA ROBA the ESP Duelist- Part II 2600-1440 Joey's lead! ps NO ONE EXPECTS JINZO NO ONE EXPECTS AMPLIFIER. Jinzo's AP is now 2900. Plus every turn it will get another 300 AP! Daaaaamn. Joey is down to 1200. Joey ALWAYS gets excited when he draws Baby Dragon, but even with Time Wizard it's not that great of a card still. Although it's much better with the new rules I will say. TIME WIZARD! Isn't that 2 monsters in one turn? It kinda sucks that they are gonna write Joey out of ANOTHER jam with this card. It works. We now get Thousand Dragon. But Jinzo never ages or rusts. Thats lame >_>. But at least it's not too predictable! Thousand Dragon dies. Joey is down to 700 I think. In perhaps the most creepy thing you'll ever see, Solomon sneaks up behind Tea and does a guess who... <_<. PEDOPHILE (I think). TEA DOES HAVE A CELL PHONE! Tristan calls Tea and wants her to give Joey a message. I guess Yugi doesn't have a cell phone because THEY DON'T HAVE CELL PHONES IN ANCIENT EGYPT BABY!!! Jinzo is now up to 3200. Joey is on defense. tea brings the message from Tristan. He says he's ****ing Serenity right now so he better hurry up finish or he's finishing up inside of her to make him an Uncle. This gets Joey pumped up to finish the duel fast! LOL Joey has another luck based card it seems. Roulette Spider, half of Joey's LP is gone (350). Jinzo will automatically attack one random monster on the field. Jinzo attacks Espa's monster, the monster reflects attacks so they both die. Espa loses! Kind of a lame finish honestly. I don't mind luck cards, but finishing a duel with them sucks kinda. Espa is crying, but his little brothers come and say "No... you're a winner" >____>. Joey gets Jinzo! YES! Overall: It was a pretty solid duel. I didn't like the ending. I liked Yugi-Hunter better but this was still pretty good. VOLCANIC PANIC BTW, the announcer at the end of the last episode said "Will Pikachu be turned into the world's cutest lava lamp?" when the fire came at him. Seriously. On a side note, why does Ash keep Charizard in his lineup? And why doesn't he ever use Tauros DAMN IT. Ash gives up to protect Pikachu. Blaine says they could battle again... one day. By one day he means tomorrow... I hope. Long story short because it was boring. TR tries to capture Magmar and ends up like destroying the volcano and the gym. Magmar is badass throughout it all. Magmar is trying to save the town by stopping the lava flow. Ash tries to send out Charizard but he's a diva as usual. It's tough to believe this used to be the loveable Charmander! Charizard runs into help. Finally, for some reason. Now Onyx and Geodude help, about time Brock. Psyduck comes out which makes me laugh. And Togepi tries to be cute which annoys me. LOL! After Ash saves the day he thinks he's going to get a volcano badge. No Ash, Blaine isn't a total tool like every other gym leader you've faced. Charizard only helped because he wants to be better than Magmar I think. AWESOME. The match will be on top of a volcano. 1 on 1. Magmar vs. Charizard. OMG THE EPIC IS SO CRAZY! All thats left in the volcano is pillars, not solid land. This will be SO EPIC!!! Their flamethrowers are even. Charizard takes Magmar's best attack and throws it above his head! Awesome! That was DBZ esque. Magmar skull bashes Charizard through some pillars. Now Char flies! BAM FLYING ATTACK! NOW THEY ARE EVEN! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!!! Test of strength... Magmar uses his speed to get behind him. Magmar is trying to drag Char to the lava... AND THEY ARE IN THE LAVA. CHARIZARD FLIES OUT WITH MAGMAR ON HIS BACK!!! HE'S GOING WAAAAAY IN THE AIR. CHARIZARD USES SEISMIC TOSS! LMAO HE LEFT PLANET EARTH! AND CIRCLES IT ABOUT 70 TIMES!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Magmar is tosses from the atmosphere to the volcano! But Magmar emerges! NO WAY!!! They lock eyes... and Magmar faints! I DONT BELIEVE IT! WHAT A MATCH!!!!!!!!! Charizard is still defiant, he refuses to go back into the Pokeball because he wants to celebrate how awesome he is. They are headed back to Virdian. Overall: Whoa, the start wasn't that great, but the volcano stopping thing was kinda cool. HOLY **** at that Pokemon battle, WHY DOESN'T THAT HAPPEN MORE OFTEN! YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 59 Pokemon FINALLY stops the bleeding and picks up a pretty easy win. I'll never understand why they don't place more emphasis on the battling, but when they actually try they can put together a good fight! Pokemon: 31 YGO: 28 EPISODE 60 THE MASTER OF MAGICIANS- PART I Mokuba shows up to bust someone trying to steal 2 rare cards instead of one. Hesus, there's a whole city and Mokuba seems to find every dispute >_>. Kaiba owns some dude with Obelisk. He's shaking with fear at how powerful that virtual monster is. Marik knows that Kaiba has Obelisk. He also says that Ishizu is conspiring against him. Yeah, I think the whole Kaiba vs. Yugi thing being destiny is BS. Obviously the real showdown will be against Marik. Marik and Ishizu are siblings. Marik has the 2 Egyptian God cards I guess. Marik wants Yugi weakened. See THATS a lot more logical than Pegasus helping make Yugi stronger before their encounter. Tea- now with belly button action. Yugi enters like a circus tent, to battle someone. His name is Arkana, I guess he has a Dark Magician too, but it looks different. This guy has such a fruity VA. The exciting part about these duels is thinking about how Yugi might strengthen his deck with these duels. Arkana has "superiors". I guess it's Marik. They are going to duel in a "special dueling ring." No fans or anything here, which kinda sucks. I like when a crowd watches. ARE YOU SERIOUS. Yugi and Arkana are locked in to the arena. And there's like a dark magic saw. As you lose LP, it inches closer to you. If you lose this duel... you die. ARE YOU SERIOUS. WHYWHYWHYWHY. At least this means we'll never see Arkana again after this duel >_>. Arkana cheated to get his own Dark Magician at the top of his deck. WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE CHEAT AHHHHHHHHHHHH. lol Yugi makes both players discard their hands, so Arkana already loses Dark Magician. I predict he plays Monster Reborn before the duel is over. In YGO land, every duelist always gets to play their strongest monster at least once in a duel. Especially bad guys. Yugi uses brain control, sacrifices, and gets Dark Magician on the field. Arkana is down to 1500 LOL. Arkana gets worried, and then just like EVERY YGO CLIFFHANGER EVER, the bad guy suddenly gets confident and talks about "the tricks he has up his sleeve. And the episode ends. They seriously do that every time >_>. Overall: Boooo. Set up episode. I liked Yugi's early moves though. Arkana is super annoying. Beach Blank-Out Blastoise Ummm they run across an island of Squirtles and Wartortles. And there's one big Blastoise. Everyone is asleep. Ash touches the Blastoise and falls asleep too. Weird. Pikachu uses thundershock to wake everyone up. God this episode is gonna suck I think >_>. Yeah, the whole point of the ep is to wake up Blastoise now... this is gonna be horrible. Now Blastoise randomly wakes up... okkkkk. A jigglypuff apparently got into Blastoise's cannon. <_<. So weird >_>. Jiggly puts everyone to sleep again. TR steps in. They uhh steal Blastoise. The Squirtle and Wartotles are waking up in a panic, but Squirtle gets them calm and motivated or something. This episode is just so awful. Im seriously bored out of my mind. I mean this had to follow that last amazing episode, BUT STILL! They save Blastoise, then TR attacks again, and they wake up Blastoise, get the Jiggly out of his cannon, and then he saves the day. Then Jiggly makes them fall asleep and writes on them, sigh. Overall: Seriously, may have been the worst Pokemon so far, so repetitive and boring. Ugh. YGO vs. Pokemon EPISODE 60 I thought this was a good chance for a Pokemon win, but they totally blew it. That was awful. Such a repetitive and stupid episode. YGO was a boring set up episode, but I still liked it more. Pokemon: 31 YGO: 29 Category:User Projects